User talk:..Tiny
Edits: | Current Goal: Reach 2,500 edits, finish all my character chararts, get all my pages to silver or gold status. {|style="width:100%; border:solid 2px fuchsia; background:-webkit-linear-gradient(top, pink, white, orange);border-radius:27px;background:-moz-linear-gradient(top, pink, white, orange); align:center; -moz-border-radius:6px; -webkit-border-radius:6px; -moz-box-shadow: 3px 3px 9px rgba(112,94,160,20); -webkit-box-shadow: 2px 2px 8px rgba(112,94,160,20);" Welcome to the ! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:AutumnClan page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan!We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners.You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan.If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities!Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues!----Check out our two projects:Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Other staff listed here. Administrator Fernflight is a very active member of this wiki, and is the leader of PCA. She's almost always on, so if you need help, don't hesitate to contact her! Administrator Rainlegs is also an active member of this wiki. She is the deputy of PCA. She is always willing to help! ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Fernflight (talk) 16:35, June 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, I was going to take up your request, but after seeing your newest version of Willow, I'm not going to. It's really pretty, and I think you can finish this on your own. 14:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sure, when I can rp her. I support Larchstar [[User:Misty Angel|'X Flightbird']] 00:42, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: THANK YOU SO MUCH<333333333 The gift is so beautiful<3333333 ShoonDerpI'm not perfect, but I keep trying~ 12:04, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: What blank do you want done? 13:25, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Here you go. 14:44, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: It's just that I don't like it whenever anyone, inspired or not, uses something I make or I think of, even if they credit me or I'm allowing them. This happens in real life, and I just get extremely skittish and defensive because some people take my drawings at school and announces it as their own. xP So sorry about the "steal" part, but it just makes me so uncomfortable... 18:11, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yes, I will do them for you c: And thanks C8 14:58, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry, but I've planned for Pikepelt to die without an apprentice in a future plot o3o 20:34, July 29, 2013 (UTC) omg sowy Sorry, I keep forgetting to respond to your question, but yes, your kit can be in that litter if you want. 10:27, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Signature Just a heads up and a little suggestion; for your sig. On My Preferences put , so a wall of coding won't appear everywhere. 20:56 Sat Aug 10 Well perhaps on all the opther wikis you are on, make the same pages and just add the same content. Maybe that'll work, I've never heard of an international sig. 07:08 Sun Aug 11 Personal charrie I just wanted to say, I think your personal charrie is very pretty. ouo 15:24, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat You can come back in chat, ya know. xD 17:01, August 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Am I? x3 sure I can! I'll put her up when Katniss is approved! 11:28, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I just checked the page, but she already has a kit charart. Did you link me to the wrong Raindrop? 11:44, August 26, 2013 (UTC) left] Here she is! I'll put her up once Katnissheart is approved. 19:40, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Fine by me! I'll just paste the L-haired blank over her and fill in the gaps. C: 18:34, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Posts I couldn't help but see your recent posts in The Storm Fronts- you need to re-type most of them. Each post in that group needs to be about seven sentences long, and dialogue, no matter how much you have, only counts for one of your sentences. Thanks in advance! 16:31, September 7, 2013 (UTC) 8D Thanks Tiny! It's Beautiful! 8D 14:01, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :D Omagosh, YES! 15:38, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Blanks and Genetics I don't have time to create a completely new blank for you right now. However, if you give me your email, I can just send the blank version of Aonani to you. Just remember when you shade this, you'll need to show that she is more lanky and bony than other queens- her face will have sharp edges and high cheekbones, and her chest will cave in a bit more than others. As for genetics, well, I can help you figure that out if you pop in chat sometime today. Emily is a Siamese, which is a breed, while Soren is more of a mutt, so to say. 15:00, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Emily Hey! Well, your picture for Emily isn't a purebred Siamese. You have two options here: Change her description to a pale brown pointed tabby, as her build in the image isn't oriental, or find a new image that is of a Siamese. Thanks! 23:29, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Question So, I decided to have Thunderstorm give birth maybe tomorrow, and well, since your not on, I can't ask what kit you had for her litter if any. Sorry your kit isn't included in the post, you can add her in when you get on if you want c: 01:43, September 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sure! 17:26, September 30, 2013 (UTC) The Storm Fronts Cats Misha can't be a longhaired cat, and you need to start adding categories to your characters' pages. I'm going to stop doing it for you now. Also remember that she can't simply be beautiful, be sure to describe what makes her beautiful and how she looks like either parent. You've had TSF cats long enough to know this drill. Please fix it. 00:41, October 3, 2013 (UTC) As for Emily, her description needs to be much longer and more detailed, and her personality lengthened. If I don't see improvements soon, I will need to begin to block you from roleplaying in TSF until I see improvements- use Sebastian, Cas, or Sweet as an example of what a page should look like. 03:32, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Tiny, your case is in no way similar to Sorrel- you weren't given a warning about your pages' lengths until yesterday, and you've received only one in regards to that. However, at this point I am blocking you from roleplaying until the page has met the requirements, as it states on the FAQ page that you cannot roleplay until your page is complete. I won't remove any of your messages up until now, but any you post after receiving this message will be removed and ignored. 00:14, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Psst Psst. I made you something - Hope you like it! 21:48, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Understood. Her personality could be shaped a bit better and expanded just a touch, as a cat who is forgiving and nice won't get terribly angry too often, or become as sharp-tongued as you described her. if she's docile, then she'll be like that most of the time, and remain calm in arguments, unless it's a life or death situation. 22:05, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: It's meant to be Emily c: I just thought I'd take a little crack at making an image of an oriental Siamese. 08:12, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yeah I do, would you like one? 19:33, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I can do that for you. Just give me some time and make sure to state that I am. I'll have it up in the coming days. 02:27 Fri Oct 11 Re: Not quite- expand the personality. Go into more detail. Take a look at Cole, Sweet, Stanley, or Cas for more examples. Also be sure to mention her rank, where she belongs, a brief summary of her backstory, her family (mate and if she's preggers or not), and the like in that first paragraph, and shorten the description there, too. The links I gave you are all good examples of what to do up there, as well. You're really close! :) 14:40, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: I gave you one anyway, remember? On chat? C: anyway, of course! Gylf's having four. One's yours, one's mine, and the other two are Berry and Ferk (her cat's the father). I've decided mine. Mine's a fluffy creamy white tom kit with yellow eyes, called Owlet. 14:46, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Whatever you like! 15:22, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Emily's queen Do you mind if I put up Emily's queen image now? 09:46 Sat Oct 12 Backstory Hey Tiny! Any chance of briefly summarizing Emily's backstory on her page? You can link the story in the header and list it as a cameo, (I could take care of that for you if you wanted) but a summarized backstory would be great. Thanks ^-^ 01:17, October 16, 2013 (UTC) In case you haven't noticed: Frostblossom has given birth! Cloudkit has been born. C: 23:24, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Um, er, well, the kits would all be half-siamese, if that's what you mean by breed..? They'd all have an oriental build. Does that clarify things? As for Emily's page, she still needs to have that top paragraph done- it's not for a lengthy description like you have, it's for a basic one, saying that she's a siamese she-cat, and then a brief summary of her life, (and I mean terribly brief), and who her mate is, the names of her kits, etc. Take a look at Sebastian. It's the paragraph right next to the infobox. Otherwise, her backstory needs to be filled in. A simple link won't do. You may leave the link there, but I need a summary of her backstory in that spot. 00:22, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Check Sorrel's talkpage, or even Feather's. I've repeated this a lot xD 00:09, October 31, 2013 (UTC) She's too white- she'd need to look more like Shamber, but oriental. I can help find images, because a mackerel tabby with an oriental build is hard to locate, from what I've observed. 02:41, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sure, no worries. I can do that, and if you'd like I can make her others. 00:46 Sun Nov 3 Re: Awwww c: it's so sweet! Can you link me to the website? 18:05, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat I'm lonely :c Fez 13:51, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Little Question So I'm thinking of making a pointed Oriental, could I make her a sister of Emily? If not that'll be fine with me. -- 05:45 Tue Nov 12 It's your call on that really; she'll be called Naomi, and she'll be in TSF. c: -- 07:21 Tue Nov 12 Last thing for Emily- she cannot be a pure Siamese with tabby stripes. She can have strong Siamese ancestry, but in order to have tabby markings she cannot be a pure-bred. 05:37, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I was unaware I was supposed to find you an image? If you hop in chat I can give you a few options. 20:26, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Probably not, for the reincarnation thing. Sorry :c 22:31, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Nope. That's a spotted tabby, and not mackerel in the least. She's also too gray-brown and has a bit too much white. The pictures I gave you yesterday would work perfectly fine, but since there are so few pictures of cats who could match the requirements of a kit between Soren and Emily, you're stuck with those. 14:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC) http://www.orientaledition.eu/studs/stud-images/KVTOssi_ottaa_rennosti.JPG http://www.7thheavencats.com/images/boys/mercury70105b.jpg Those are the only two I can find- both have black mackerel stripes, (since I cannot find any that do, these are as close as you'll get) and have some white. 18:46, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't he have to be? ouo Fez 20:22, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Check her page - she is indeed oriental c: 20:28, November 17, 2013 (UTC) To answer your question yet again, yes, she does. 21:28, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Aeris I'd like him to be Oriental, but I can't find a life image. Servalleap 21:57, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Image So I was browsing around images, on both here and on google. But I saw that Emily's new one, it wasn't so much of an Oriental built cat, you may disregard this image if you'd like, but I found this one, and thought it might work. Thanks for your time! c: -- 19:39 Wed Nov 20 Emily cannot proceed with kitting until your kits' pages are better-constructed. Misha's image lacks proper white in it, unlike what you described, and she isn't identical to Soren in the least: Soren has a different tabby type and their builds are much, much different. She cannot be short-furred with a plumy tail, as that would genetically make her a long-haired cat, which isn't possible with her parents. On the subject of her parents, you need to adjust Emily's description to match with her image. She is not a lilac-point, but rather, the average blue/gray point oriental. I'm messaging each roleplayer about their own cats, so hope that they get working soon, because Emily cannot kit until this is all fixed. 16:19, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sure 16:32, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: I'm on c: 21:20, December 4, 2013 (UTC)